Preciousness
by khunrimhotwalkerz
Summary: Keluargaku adalah harta paling berharga dan paling indah dari permata manapun. Karena mereka yang membuatku bahagia. Dan aku akan menjaga hartaku itu sampai kapanpun.


Preciousness

**Length**

Vignette

**Ratting**

PG-15

**Genre**

Married life, Family

**Author**

Khunrimhotwalkerz (Park Hyo Rim)

**Cast**

Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (2PM)

**A/N**

Annyeong! Today is my mom's birthday. Dan terciptalah FF Gaje ini ._. ku dedikasikan FF ini buat eomma ku yang secara nggak langsung menginspirasiku buat bikin nih FF. Neomu-neomu gomawo eomma ^^. Sengaja pake pair KhunFany daripada Khuntoria soalnya dari segi latar belakang Tiffany lebih cocok. Aku mau bilang kalau Fany eonni benar-benar daebak. Dia bisa survive di negeri orang tanpa keluarga yang menemaninya. Salut deh buat dia. Oke deh, happy reading. And last word for my mom. Mianhae geurigo saranghae, Eomma

Tiffany memandangi pigura fotonya bersama ibunya ketika ia masih kecil. Matanya menerawang. Alunan suara dari kotak musik berbentuk piano yang ia pegang masih terdengar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tiba-tiba air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. "Fany," terdengar suara khawatir Nichkhun, suaminya yang masih berdiri menatap wanita cantik itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Nichkhun menyentuh pundak Tiffany. Jelas kekhawatiran tergurat di wajahnya. Ia selalu khawatir dan ikut bersedih jika wanitanya yang biasanya ceria itu meneteskan air mata. Tiffany segera menghapus air matanya, tak ingin membuat suaminya lebih khawatir lagi. Ia menyentuh tangan Nichkhun yang masih bertengger di pundaknya, menggenngamnya erat seolah ingin menghilangkan kekhawatiran prianya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," Tiffany mengulas senyumnya. "Apa kita pergi besok saja?" Nichkhun jelas tak mudah di bohongi. Sekeras apapun Tiffany menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan senyum menawannya, suaminya itu tetap tahu jika ia tidak benar-benar baik. "Tidak apa-apa, kita pergi saja. Aku tak mau melewatkannya hanya karena rasa sedih yang sejenak mampir ini," Tiffany bangkit. Ia sudah mulai merasa tenang. Suaminya itu memang benar-benar malaikat sempurna yang sengaja ibunya kirim untuk menjaganya. Di saat seperti ini pun, Nichkhun selalu bisa menghapus kesedihannya. "Kajja," Tiffany menggandeng tangan suaminya. Dengan begitu ia merasa energinya pulih dan menjadi lebih kuat.

"Eomma, aku datang," Tiffany meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih kesukaan ibunya di atas sebuah gundukan tanah berbatu nisan. "Oh iya, Nichkhun juga menemaniku," Tiffany berbicara seolah ibunya berada di dekatnya. "Aku sudah bekerja keras selama setahun ini dan bulan depan aku akan mengikuti peragaan busana di Paris. Hebat bukan? Akan lebih sempurna lagi jika eomma bisa melihatnya. Aku sudah membuat sepasang gaun untuk bisa kupakai bersamamu seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu, aku benar-benar ingin melihat eomma memakai gaun buatanku," Tiffany tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Setiap tahun ia mengunjungi pusara ibunya, setiap tahun juga ia menangis di depan pusara ibunya. Tak mudah hidup mandiri tanpa seorang ibu yang meninggalkannya ketika ia masih remaja. Ia mengejar cita-citanya sampai harus marantau di negeri orang sendirian tanpa dukungan ibunya. Ia belajar untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Tetapi walau sekuat dan seceria apapun Tiffany, ia tetap akan menangis jika mengingat ibunya. Jika sudah seperti itu Nichkhun hanya bisa berada di sisinya sambil menggenggam tangannya, membuat perasaannya lebih nyaman dan sedikit mengurangi kesedihannya. Seperti sekarang, sesaat ia hanya memandangi Tiffany yang berceloteh sendiri. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan mendekat. Menggenggam tangan Tiffany. "Eommoni, putri eommoni ini benar-benar cengeng ya? Selalu menangis jika mengunjungi eommoni. Padahal aku yakin kau pasti ingin melihatnya tersenyum bukan?" Nichkhun ikut berceloteh sambil memandangi nisan ibu mertuanya itu. Tiffany menoleh. Ia memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya itu.

"Kau pasti bangga melihat putrimu ini berhasil meraih cita-citanya. Aku kagum padanya yang selalu bekerja keras meraih impiannya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun pantang menyerah walau berulang kali ia gagal. Kalau aku pasti akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi ia berbeda, mungkin sifatnya yang pantang menyerah itu ia peroleh darimu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Tiffany yang selalu bekerja keras, pantang menyerah dan mandiri ini. Aku mungkin tak kan mampu meraih impianku tanpa dukungan keluargaku. Tapi Tiffany mampu. Ia sudah membuktikannya bahwa ia bisa hidup mandiri walau tanpa dirimu, walau tanpa keluarga yanng mendukungnya. Ia menapaki jalan terjal yang sulit itu sendirian. Dan ia berhasil sampai di puncak dan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Tiffany bukan gadis lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Ia telah menjadi wanita yang hebat. Aku tak akan pernah menemui wanita sehebat itu selain Tiffany. Bagiku dan bagi Amy ialah wanita terhebat yang pernah ada," Tiffany terharu mendengar kata-kata Nichkhun. Ia tak pernah tahu itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka suaminya itu menganngapnya seolah ia lebih indah dari permata manapun.

"Eommoni, maaf kami tak mengajak Amy juga, ia sedang berlibur di rumah kakek neneknya bersama sepupu-sepupunya. Lain kali kami akan mengajaknya juga. Eommoni tahu, aku merasa hidupku sangatlah sempurna. Aku memiliki ibu yang selalu merawatku, Tiffany yang selalu menyayangiku. Dan ia memberikanku Amy, anugerah yang kini harus selalu kujaga. Tiga wanita itu bagiku sangat berharga lebih dari harta manapun,"

"Eomma, terimakasih kau sudah mengirimkan Nichkhun sebagai malaikat penjagaku dan Amy, malaikat kecilku. Aku bersyukur memiliki pria sebaik dia. Nichkhun selalu menghiburku jika aku sedih. Ia selalu berada di sisiku. Sekarang ia yang menggantikan posisi eomma. Akan kujaga mereka, keluargaku yang sangat berharga melebihi permata apapun," Tiffany kembali berbicara. Ia tak lagi sedih. Ia tak akan menangis lagi. Sudah ada Nichkhun di sisinya. Ia yang akan menemaninya hingga akhir. "Eomma, sepertinya kami harus pamit dulu, entah kenapa aku sangat rindu Amy. Aku ingin bertemu Amy dan mencium pipinya seperti yang dulu kau lakukan padaku," Tiffany bangkit. Ia mengelus batu nisan ibunya dan menciumnya. "Aku mencintaimu, eomma,"

"Kita akan menjemput Amy hari ini, kan," tanya Tiffany ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. "Eomma meneleponku ia ingin kita kesana untuk makan malam. Ia sudah membuatkan banyak makanan. Dan kurasa ia juga ingin kita menginap. Kita akan pulang bersama Amy besok," tukas Nichkhun. Tiffany mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pandangannya kembali ke arah jalan raya di depannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Nichkhun menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Nichkhun tersenyum ke arahnya. Tiffany balas tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum paksa tapi senyum tulus dari hatinya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Berkat Nichkhun segalanya terasa menyenangkan buatnya.

"Eomma!" seru bocah perempuan sambil berlari-lari kecil menyambut ibunya. Tiffany mengangkat tubuh putrinya dan mencium pipi chubby Amy. Bocah itu balas mencium ibunya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Eomma bogoshipeo," ujar Amy polos. "Dengan appa tidak rindu?" tanya Nichkhun yang tahu –tahu sudah berada di samping Tiffany. "Appa bogoshipeo," kini bocah itu sudah beralih di pelukan ayahnya. "Eomma dan appa juga sangat-sangat merindukan Amy," Tiffany mengelus rambut halus Amy. "Bagaimana liburanmu di sini? Menyenangkan?" Amy mengangguk semangat. "Kakek mengajak Amy, Ranee, dan Natchan memancing dan nenek membuat banyaaak makanan enak," ujar Amy dengan keimutan khas anak kecil.

"Kalian sudah datang," ibu Nichkhun muncul menghentikan momen ayah-ibu-anak yang saling merindukan itu. "Masuklah, makan malam segera dimulai. Yang lain sudah menunggu," kata nyonya Horvejkul. "Yang lain?" Tiffany bingung dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya. "Kurasa ibu juga mengundang saudaraku yang lain," Nichkhun menjelaskan. "Kajja kita kedalam Amy," Nichkhun menurunkan putrinya dan menggandeng tangan kecilnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tiffany memandangi kedua malaikatnya itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia tersadar ibu mertuanya masih ada di sana memandanginya. "Shieomoni, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Tiffany sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia masih merasa canggung dengan ibu mertuanya itu. "Aigoo, kenapa kau seformal itu? Sudah kubilang panggil aku eomma seperti Nichkhun memanggilku. Aku ini kan juga ibumu," Tiffany terdiam mendengar ucapan nyonya Horvejkul. Ia lupa jika ia sebenarnya ia masih memiliki ibu. Walau bukan ibu yang melahirkannya tapi ia yakin ibu mertuanya itu juga menyayanginya sama seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. "Ne, eomma," kata itu meluncur begitu saja sebelum awalnya ia ragu. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan kata itu lagi. Ia bisa memanggil eomma lagi walau bukan kepada ibu kandungnya. "Begitu lebih enak di dengar. Ayo masuk kedalam, di luar sini dingin," nyonya Horvejkul merangkul Tiffany mengajaknya masuk. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu mertuanya sehangat kasih sayang ibunya.

Ternyata benar ucapan Nickhun, di ruang makan yang besar itu telah menunggu seluruh keluarga besar Horvejkul. Kakak Nichkhun, Nichan beserta istri dan kedua anaknya Natchan dan Ranee yang sibuk bermain dengan putrinya. Adik pertama Nichkhun, Yanin dan suaminya yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu menikah. Dan si bungsu Cherreen. Ia sangat beruntung bisa menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Sebuah keluarga yang memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang padanya. "Semuanya sudah berkumpul, kalau begitu mari kita mulai makan malamnya," ayah Nichkhun membuka acara makan malam mereka dengan doa. Tiffany memandangi seluruh anggota keluarga. Sesekali mereka saling berbincang. "Nah, Fany makanlah yang banyak," ibu Nichkhun meletakkan daging ikan yang telah ia ambil durinya di mangkuk nasi Tiffany. Ia teringat dulu ibunya juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Eonni, makan juga sup rumput lautnya. Buatan eomma yang paling enak," Cherreen menunjuk semangku besar sup rumput laut. "Ini untukmu," ibu Nichkhun mengambilkan semangkuk penuh sup rumput laut. Tiffany terharu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Eomma," Tiffany memeluk ibu mertuanya. Tangisnya pecah, bukan karena sedih. Tapi karena ia bahagia. Ia masih punya ibu mertua yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan ia juga akan menyayangi ibu mertuanya itu sama seperti ia menyayangi ibu kandungnya. "Ada apa denganmu?" nyonya Horvejkul yang bingung melihat tingkah Tifffany hanya mengelus-elus pundak menantunya itu. "Eomma, aku menyayangimu," ujar Tiffany di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu Fany. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau membuat suasana makan malam menjadi mengharukan," Nichkhun memandangi istri dan ibunya itu sambil tersenyum. Tiffany melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf, aku jadi merusak acara makan malam kita," Tiffany mengusap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa Fany, ayo lanjutkan makan malammu. Makan yang banyak. Ibumu sudah membuat semua makanan ini untuk kita," ayah mertuanya berujar. "Terimakasih abeoji, eomma, dan juga kalian semua," Tiffany tersenyum. Ia benar-benar menemukan kebahagiannya bersama keluarga ini. Bukan berarti dengan keluarganya ia tidak bahagia. Hanya saja bersama keluarga Horvejkul membuatnya lebih bahagia lagi.

Amy bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri eommanya. "Eomma, aku juga menyayangi eomma,"

"Eomma juga menyayangi Amy," Tiffany memeluk tubuh putrinya. "Dengan appa, Amy tak sayang?" Nichkhun bertanya. "Amy sayang appa kalau appa membelikan Amy es krim," ucapan polos Amy kontan membuat semuanya tertawa. Tiffany tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dan ia akan menjaga sumber kebahagiaannya sampai kapanpun.

END


End file.
